End. Begin. All the Same./Transcript
Myth-Speaker: Another world. Another time. Another age. Thra a wondrous planet circling three suns. And at its center, the Crystal of Truth, the heart of Thra and the source of all life. Since the land was young, Aughra protected the Crystal for she knew that the Crystal connected all the creatures of Thra. But closest to her heart were the Gelfling. Seven clans of Gelfling call Thra home. From the proud Vapra in the mountain city of Ha'rar the most cultured of the Gelfling, who rule over the Seven Clans to the fierce Stonewood, who dwell in the Endless Forest, renowned for their prowess in battle and the gentle Grottan, who live deep beneath the ground in perfect harmony with all of Thra, forgotten by the world above. For uncounted millennia, all of Thra existed in perfect balance. But then, new beings came, not of Thra. The Skeksis. They bewitched Aughra with stories of the Universe and built her an orrery so that she might discover the mysteries of the Cosmos for herself. And so, Aughra turned her eye to the stars and entrusted the Crystal of Truth to the Skeksis. Almost a thousand trine have passed since the Skeksis declared themselves Lords of Thra. Now, once again, the Skeksis gather in secret as another day dawns to steal life from the Crystal they have sworn to protect. So they may replenish themselves. Cheat death by harnessing the power of their treasure. Their prize. Their prisoner. The Dark Crystal SkekVar: The Crystal fails us once again. SkekLach: Well, what did you expect? Nothing yesterday, nothing the day before. SkekOk: Why? Why does this happen? skekAyuk: Just look at the Crystal! We've taken too much! Ha! It's gluttony! Pure gluttony! SkekSo: Pathetic! You sound like frightened Podlings. skekZok: But, Emperor, if the Crystal will not give, we will die. Other Skeksis: Die! Die! Huh? Never! SkekSo: We have nothing to fear. Already a solution lies within the Scientist's very grasp. - Is that not so? SkekTek: Uh. . uh Our mighty Emperor speaks true. I am hard at work on this troublesome inconvenience, yes. SkekSo: Patience. We are Lords of the Crystal. We have ruled for an age and will rule for all ages yet to come. - We are eternal! all Skeksis: Yes. Eternal. Eternal. SkekSil: Mm-hmm. SkekSo: Now, go. SkekOk:The Emperor is wise. SkekTek: Emperor, Emperor Emperor! SkekSo: Yes, what? SkekTek: I I would not dare question your wisdom, but you know I have found no solution. SkekSo: Ah. SkekTek: The Crystal is the heart of Thra. They are one and the same. But the more we take, the less it gives. All our survival is at stake! SkekSo: So, find a solution. SkekTek: Of course, Emperor. Forgive me. SkekSo: I did not build an empire only to watch it turn to dust. SkekTek: I will find the answer, Emperor. You will see! I will not fail you! I will not fail you! SkekSil: Hmm Myth Speaker: The Gelfling know nothing of the Skeksis' crimes. The truth must come to light. The fires of rebellion must be lit. And a new age must begin. The Crystal of Truth has been corrupted. That corruption spreads through Thra and into its creatures. Even the ones locked in the Skeksis' cages, captives. Until today. Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts